One of Us
by May.Rhi16
Summary: Rhi. Ritsuka is a good friend of the twins. His club has the day off so he goes to visit the Hitachiins and ends up getting wisked away to their house. What will happen whith this interesting group? Warning: This contains Yaoi, slash, swaring and guyxguy.


Authors Note: (This story belongs to my other account Rhi(dot)Destiny(dot)Fighter but has been moved to this account because I am currently working on it.) This is my first one-shot and I'm very happy that I finally completed it. Having lost half of the story a while back I was hesitant on wether I should try to continue it or not. In the end I did and I'm glad I did. So please enjoy this little one-shot of the Hitachiin twins and my male OC. :3

(dot) = . (wouldn't let me type my username in with the dots. ^^; )

One of Us

Dusty shades of pink spread over Ritsuka's cheeks as he witnessed the scene in front of him. He knew he was gay, but he never knew that watching two other guys show affection for each other, the Hitachiin twins to be precise, would actually excite him. What makes it worse for him is that he knows that it's an act. He knows that this is nothing compared to what they are like at home. They are holding back.

How does Ritsuka know this though? Simple… Well not really. Ritsuka is like another brother to them and them to him. Many people are still confused and surprised that the twins would actually let someone else, besides Haruhi, into their lives. But that is what happened.

So here he is, one hundred percent gay and watching the two males he thinks of as brothers stare lovingly into one another's eye's, gently caressing each other. It was turning him on. Looking from one twin to the other, Ritsuka realised that, as usual, Hikaru was the one pitching the lines and Kaoru was gazing up at Hikaru with tears in the corners of his eyes.

He loved the way Kaoru looked when he was like that, and the way Hikaru was speaking to Kaoru just made him crazy. But he couldn't let them know. Couldn't let them know just how much he craved them. Craved their gentle touches and sweet words. Let them know that they were the ones that kept him happy at night and nervous as hell during the day. For he knew that if they ever found out, everything would change. Sure they let him into their lives this far, but he knew that they would never let him take that one step more. That one step closer. Closer to them. Into their special circle. No. That circle was for them, and them alone. That circle that contained all their love, all their feelings and emotions. Locked away and the key hidden well. Lost, so none could find it.

But oh, how he wished he could.

"Hay, Ritsuka! What are you doing here?"

Startled out of his thoughts, Ritsuka turned to look at the redhead beside him with another identical mirror version standing next to him. Ritsuka had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the two Hitachiin twins walking towards him.

"Oh, sorry Hikaru. Textiles club was closed to day, due to our club leader and vice captain both being sick today. So I thought that I would come and say hello to you both before heading home." Ritsuka explained as he tried to keep his blush from appearing on his face.

The twins looked at him with a mischievous glint in their eyes. Both with one arm around him, they dragged Ritsuka further into he room.

"There's no need for that now Ritsuka." Hikaru said as he and his twin guided him to their table.

"Yeah. Come and chat with us for a while." Said Kaoru.

"B-but aren't you two busy today with customers?" He asked as he glanced at the group of girls sitting around the twin's usual table.

"Oh yeah. I guess we are." Kaoru said as he stared at the table surrounded in yellow parachute uniformed girls who were all gushing about how hot the twins were, and yes Ritsuka was paying attention to what they were saying. How could he not when he was so jealous of those who where able to spend so much time with his beloved twins?

"Then why don't you just come over to our place after our club activities are done?" Hikaru suggested with an evil smirk.

Ritsuka loved yet feared that smirk. It always meant that something fun was going to happen. Not only that, but he loved the way it made him feel, like he was melting. But this time he knew that it wouldn't be so fun for him and that he would not be melting any time soon.

"A-all right." he stuttered, afraid of what they were planning.

xXღXx

*Damn, those girls are lucky.* Ritsuka thought as he stared at the group of girls who were squealing about the most resent act that the two Hitachiin twins had put on. How he wished to be among those girls right now. But no, instead he was stuck sitting opposite the cold, yet cool, shadow king, Kyoya Ootori as he typed on his oh so top-secret laptop. So to take out his frustrations he glared at the back of the screen that was facing him at that very moment. Kyoya, noticing the death glares that Ritsuka was giving his laptop decided to talk to the boy in hopes that he would stop scaring away all of the customers that were trying to make their way over to him.

"You know you can always just go over there and be a customer yourself. It will save your from all this trouble." He stated snapping Ritsuka out of his glaring state.

Bright red blush spreading over his cheeks, Ritsuka looked away and 'humph'ed. "Like I really want to lower myself to their level." Ritsuka said as he glanced back at the twins.

A slight sigh could be heard coming from Kyoya as he shut his precious laptop and stood up, clearing his throat.

"Could I please have everyone's attention." He asked in his usual host manner. "It is my displeasure to have to make this announcement, but unfortunately it is time for our Host Club to close for the day and for our loving hosts to get some rest. Please don't forget to come visit your favourite host again tomorrow for we will be open at our usual time. Thank you." As Kyoya finished his speech a few upset comments could be heard, but all of the guests did eventually leave. All that was left now was for the hosts to get ready to leave.

Ritsuka smiled up at Kyoya and thanked him for the consideration. Kyoya just pretended like he didn't notice it and just walked off over to Haruhi, to let Ritsuka do as he pleased as he awaited the two Hitachiin twins. He didn't have to wait long because as soon as Kyoya was with Haruhi, two messes of red hair were on either side of Ritsuka and before he knew it, the arms that belonged to the two redheaded twins were pulling him along with them, out of the school and into one of their family's limos.

"Hay! Wait guys, I still have to get my bag!" Ritsuka yelled as the twins forced him into their family limo.

"Don't worry. We already sorted that out." Kaoru said as he held up Ritsuka's bag by one strap, the other currently being held by his twin Hikaru.

"So now we have even more time to have some fun." Hikaru finished with that evil smirk of his.

*Now I'm worried.* Ritsuka thought as the limo speeded off to the Hitachiin mansion.

xXღXx

By the time it started getting dark, the twins and Ritsuka had already planned the whole of next weeks pranks along with pulling a few select special ones on some of the Hitachiin's staff. Not to mention the five that the twins had pulled on Ritsuka and the two that he had managed to pull on them. Unfortunately it was time for Ritsuka to leave and go home.

"Why don't you stay over tonight?" Both twins suggested as Ritsuka sighed after just being told the time by one of the maids.

"Can't. My mum's awaiting my designs. If I don't get home soon she'll go crazy and start yelling at me." Ritsuka explained as he started to put his Ouran blazer back on.

Music started playing and soon a males voice started singing along with a chorus of 'Mine's.

"There he goes. My baby walks so slow. Sexual tic-tak-toe. Yeah we both know it isn't time. But could you be m-mine? We'll never get to far. Just you, me a-" The music was cut off by Ritsuka as he answered his mobile.

"Mum?... Textiles club was cancelled… Yeah I know, but… No… Not yet… But…Fine!" Ritsuka finished by slamming his phone closed and turning it off. Turning around, he faced the twins and sighed. "Look's like I'm staying over tonight after all."

The twins, not fazed by the previous argument that Ritsuka shared with his mother, just looked at him strangely asking; "Was that Adam Lambert's song Fever?"

"Yeah. Why?" He asked a little suspicious of the twins.

"I never knew that you were so open about your sexuality Ri." Hikaru said as he looked at Ritsuka with a smirk.

"Yeah, we always thought that you would stay safely bolted in the closet for the rest of your life." Kaoru said with an identical smirk plastered on his face.

"W-what? I'm n-not g-g-g-ga-" He was interrupted while trying to deny their claim of him being…

"Gay?" The twins supplied as they each took a step closer to Ritsuka. A blush spread across Ritsuka's face as he took a small step backwards. This continued until the twins had backed Ritsuka up against a wall. Cornered, Ritsuka denied it again.

"I'm not…I'm not gay!" He blurted out trying to get the twins to back off.

The twins, with their evil smirks, challenged him.

"Wanna bet?" They both whispered into Ritsuka's ears making him scared.

"N-no." He argued even though it was inevitable. The twins had just found their next plaything and they wouldn't stop until they got what they wanted. Ritsuka knew this best of all, but still he hoped.

"To late." They said as they both nipped on his ears. Ritsuka let out an 'eep!' and the twins smirked as they moved to his neck. This time it was a moan and Ritsuka tried to cover it up, but didn't work. The twins heard it and placed their hands on Ritsuka's body. Kaoru's hand was on Ritsuka's chest, while Hikaru's had gone much lower. Hikaru's hand was rubbing Ritsuka's inner thighs, making him go weak in the legs. Finally Ritsuka couldn't take it any more and he let out a loud moan as his legs gave in. Both Hitachiin's let Ritsuka fall to the ground on his knees. His eyes now glazed over with lust. He didn't care how pathetic he looked. All Ritsuka wanted now was release.

"Please." Ritsuka pleaded as he looked up at the twins with lonely lust filled eyes.

The twins shared a knowing look with each other before they both nodded and pulled Ritsuka up and into their room.

xXღXx

(Lemon)

When the door was closed and locked behind them Kaoru turned Ritsuka around to face him and pulled him into their first ever kiss. Soon after the kiss commenced Ritsuka felt another pair of lips, that must have belonged to Hikaru, on his neck and a hand sliding up his leg, along with the two roaming hands that belonged to Kaoru, already on his chest. Ritsuka had never felt this much pleasure before and was now becoming overwhelmed by the two boys that were now giving him so much attention. His weakening legs could not take much more and they were about to give in yet again, when both twins sensed this and moved Ritsuka's arms up around Kaoru's neck. Ritsuka and Kaoru couldn't hold the kiss any longer and parted, both breathing heavily. Kaoru smiled and turned Ritsuka around to face Hikaru.

Smirking Hikaru bit Ritsuka's lip making him gasp and give Hikaru the chance he needed to plunge his tongue into Ritsuka's awaiting mouth. Ritsuka wrapped his arms around Hikaru's neck and pressed his body up close to him. Kaoru on the other hand was moving about the room grabbing something that made Hikaru grin into their passionate French kiss. Distracting Ritsuka from Kaoru, Hikaru ran his hands down Ritsuka's back till he reaches his butt and grabbed it, squeezing. Ritsuka moaned aloud into Hikaru's mouth and pressed his lower half closer to him making their growing desires rub against each other through their pants. This time it was Hikaru who let out the groan into the other's receiving mouth. Breaking apart, Ritsuka felt Kaoru behind him placing a kiss in his neck before moving his hands around Ritsuka's weights, undoing his pants and sticking his hand in them to grab a hold of his throbbing desire. At first Ritsuka was shocked, but he quickly recovered as he saw Hikaru pull down Ritsuka's pants and kill the tip of his erection before engulfing him whole. Screaming out Hikaru's name, Ritsuka lent his head backwards to be kissed passionately by Kaoru who had one of his hands still at the base of his erection and the other squeezing Ritsuka's arse cheeks. The sensations where becoming too much for Ritsuka to handle when one of the twins circled a slicked finger around Ritsuka's entrance before penetrating the hole. With one last cry out of the twin's names, Ritsuka emptied his seed into Hikaru's awaiting mouth. Satisfied with themselves, Hikaru and Kaoru stepped away from Ritsuka to let him fall onto the ground in a mass of post-euphoria bliss.

Looking down at their work, the twins grinned their mischievous grins of theirs looking smug.

"You where saying?" The twins both said in unison.

Finally coming back to his senses and realising his situation, Ritsuka blushes and averts his eyes. "I-I…um"

"You what?" Kaoru said as he wrapped his arms around his twin, Hikaru doing the same.

"I… Fine! I like boys! Happy?" Ritsuka finally looked at the two devils in front of him and admitted defeat.

"Very." Hikaru said before placing a kiss on Kaoru's cheek. Kaoru pouted at Hikaru and Hikaru smirked, giving into Kaoru's wishes and kissing him passionately on his lips. Turning towards each other Hikaru begins to ravish his younger twin brother Kaoru and looking on is Ritsuka who is desperately trying not to watch this delicious fiasco. But Ritsuka can't seem to find it in himself to avert his eyes and instead views this affair with unyielding interest. Undressing the twins with his eyes while the brothers actually undress each other physically. A whimper can be heard coming from Ritsuka crouched on the floor and he tries to hind his excitement from the corner of his desired beings eyes. But they saw it the entire time.

Hikaru pushed Kaoru onto their bed and proceeded to climb on top of him. Briefly kissing Kaoru on the lips, Hikaru then movies on to his neck, kissing and nipping his way down. Taking his time to stop at Kaoru's nipples and giving them the attention they deserved, Hikaru proceeded downward. Once he had reached his goal, like when he did it to Ritsuka, he kissed the tip and then engulfed Kaoru whole.

Ritsuka, remembering the feeling of when Hikaru took him in, began to gently stoke his aching desire while watching Hikaru suck on Kaoru like it was the best thing in his life. Trying his hardest to stifle the moan in the back of his throat that was worming it's way out, Ritsuka nearly lost all control when Kaoru moaned and whimpered as Hikaru penetrated his hole with two slicked fingers. Ritsuka started to become jealous as he watched Kaoru move against those fingers and gripping the sheets like his life depended on it, so he moved his fingers down to his entrance and tried probing his hole with his finger. But it didn't feel anything like what the other finger before was like. His was small and dry and the fact that he already knew what movement was coming next made him feel empty and unfulfilled, unlike before. Whimpering, Ritsuka tried to imagine it was Hikaru or Kaoru's finger moving around inside of him and wishing it really was.

When the twins saw and heard this they decided to finally give in to Ritsuka's silent pleas.

"Ritsuka. Why don't you come and join us?" Hikaru said with a hand beckoning Ritsuka closer.

Eyes widening and a blush appearing at the fact that he had been caught watching them and doing that to himself because of them, Ritsuka hesitantly stood up and shakily walked over to the bed. Once there, each twin grabbed an arm and pulled him onto the bed and ultimately underneath both of them.

Letting out a small squeak, Ritsuka didn't have enough time to recover before both twins descended upon him. Licking, sucking, bitting, grabbing and fondling anything they could get their hands and mouths on, the twins quickly had their way with him. Soon again that hypnotising wet finger was back in its rightful place along with another ready and waiting at the entrance slowly and tantalisingly making it's way in. Wriggling around trying to get comfortable with the newest intrusion he noticed Kaoru moving his head closer to Ritsuka's erection until it was practically a hairs width away that he could feel Kaoru's hot breath on him. Finally Kaoru took his member in hand and started massaging it with strong purposeful movements. Gasping and moaning, Ritsuka didn't even notice the third finger until it was too late. Screaming in pain, Ritsuka bit his lip to distract himself. That was until Kaoru placed Ritsuka's member inside of his mouth and sucked while also preparing himself. With that distracting him he forgot about the pain for a while until Hikaru moved his fingers in just the right angle erupting a load moan of pleasure from Ritsuka. Hikaru smirked as he removed his fingers and Kaoru lifted his head off of Ritsuka making him whimper at the total loss of contact.

"Don't worry, we've got something much better for you." Hikaru lovingly looked at Kaoru and they kissed once more. Kaoru grabbed the tube of lubricant and spread the load on both Hikaru and Ritsuka's members, making sure they where well slicked. Once Hikaru was covered he grabbed what was left of the lubricant and continued to prepare Kaoru's entrance. When Kaoru couldn't take much more teasing he wriggled off of Hikaru's fingers and crawled on top of Ritsuka, kissing him passionately before grabbing Ritsuka's member and slipping it into his entrance. Ritsuka gasped as he watched Kaoru's body swallow him to the base and tried not to buck his hips up into Kaoru before he gave the 'ok'.

"Oh fuck Ritsuka, you're so big."

Kaoru started moving at a slow pace torturing Ritsuka. Ritsuka not being able to take the slow pace any longer grabbed Kaoru's hips and trusted up into him making Kaoru moan out Ritsuka's name in pleasure and through is head back in ecstasy. Hikaru was having a hard time keeping a hold of his self-control as he watched the erotic scene in front of him of his twin and the adorable boy he considered as another brother made love to each other.

"That's it. I can't wait any longer Kaoru." Kaoru, understanding his twin bent his body over Ritsuka's while Hikaru moved to between Ritsuka's already spread legs and lifted Ritsuka's hips so that they where in line with his. Kaoru knowing what was about to happen captured Ritsuka's lips in a passionate kiss and started to rock his hips against the erection currently residing within him. Ritsuka moaned into the kiss until Hikaru suddenly pushed himself into Ritsuka's entrance, penetrating the virgin hole. Right then and there Ritsuka felt as if he was being torn in two. The pain was almost unbearable except for that nagging pulling and squeezing on his member causing great deals of pleasure that confused his body and mind to no end. Gritting his teeth against the pain, he grabbed a hold of Kaoru's body on top of him and dug his fingers into his back making Kaoru moan. Hikaru began to move, slowly picking up his pace, always searching for that one spot.

A sound of pleasure could be heard coming from Ritsuka and Hikaru knew he had found what he was looking for. So plunging in again he aimed for that one spot again, producing that wonderful sound from his receiver. Again and again Hikaru made Ritsuka quiver with ecstasy by pounding into him, hitting that spot almost every time. The force of Hikaru's thrusts where forcing Ritsuka further into Kaoru sending all three of them into euphoric bliss. Kaoru was the first to loose all of his control, spilling his seed onto Ritsuka's and his abdomens. Ritsuka was next with Hikaru following swiftly afterwards.

(End Lemon)

xXღXx

Departing from their post-euphoric bliss Hikaru pulled out of Ritsuka and collapsed next to him. Kaoru lifting himself off of him and rolling onto Ritsuka's other side. Together Hikaru and Kaoru cuddle Ritsuka into their arms both facing inwards.

"We love you Ritsuka" The twins gently pecked his head and smiled lovingly at him.

"I… I love you too." Ritsuka mumbled, trying to hide his blushing face into one of the twin's chests. A soft chuckle could be heard coming from both of the twins as they cuddled their new little lover.

"Your one of us now, whether you like it or not."

Snuggling closer, Ritsuka thought about it and realised that it was true. He was one of them and it made him happy. Closing his eyes the all started to drift away into a peaceful slumber, ready to take on the next day and the adventures that await them.

Fin.


End file.
